Choosing Feylynn
by Dhalia Rivers
Summary: Rating may change according to story. Feylynn finds it hard to adjust in a world so unlike her own. It's even harder when your being hunted. AN: I suck at summaries. Please read and review!


I'm Feylynn Marie O'Connell. I know what your thinking. Feylynn is a weird name. That's just what my mom decided to name me. My mom sometimes calls me Fey. I asked my mom once why she named me that and she said it was because of how I look. When I was born my dad had already left my mom. He left when he found out she was pregnant with me.   
  
When I was born my mom couldn't decide what to name me. She wanted my name to fit me. The doctors declared my eyes blue. Only one difference. They are different shades of blue. One is a dark blue. Kinda like true sapphire. While the other is just your nice royal blue. Nice and bright. They're different and they stick out. So she decided that since I was unique I needed a unique name. My name is very unique. I have never heard of anyone else ever being named Feylynn.   
  
I'm now 14. And it is more than obvious I resemble my mom. I have the same golden brown hair as her and the same facial structure. I'm short, I only stand to the height of 5'1". Like my mom. Except she just barely reaches 5'. I'm pretty much small boned.  
  
I don't have many friends. Well, not real ones. You know the kind you can count on to keep your secrets and be there for you? I don't have any of those. As you can tell by my love of electronics and books.   
  
My world is very different from one you'd expect. Back in the early 2000's it was just electronics. Soon after magic came back to take what was its originally. The magic though couldn't get rid of technology. But magic was power and men are very power greedy. My people embraced it. Magic has grown. Anyone who is born now is tested for magical potential. I too was tested and proved completely unmagical just like my mother. Magic has grown, but technology stays. Technology doesn't advance now in the 3000's. It stays the same.   
  
Part of the reason why I don't have friends is because I don't have magic potential. But for now my family is enough. It may not be big and spectacular, and we may not have a lot of money, but it's enough. So now you have a vague idea of what I look like, who I am, and what type of world I come from. And this... is my life.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay. Now that I have beat big bad and ugly I shall watch my telly. Maybe. If I can get stupido to save. Hello. _Save._ **SAVE.** Yes my pretty, save. Please don't tell me you froze again. I don't know if I can handle that," I say this while looking at my tv. It's being very uncooperative.  
  
"Who are you talking to sweety?"  
  
"Huh? My Play Station mom. It's just not saving," I say this while repeatedly poking the button marked X on my controller. "I swear that thingy and that thingy," I say this while pointing at my tv and playstation, "are conspiring against me."  
  
"Right dear. Right. Anyways I've gotta get to work so remember to let the dogs out soon. Like within the next hour. Hello? Feylynn are you listening to me? Fey? Fey? Hello, wake up!"  
  
I jump at the fingers that suddenly appear in front of my face. And that are now snapping. Over and over. "Yeah. I'm listening mom."  
  
"Don't forget to let the dogs out." Okay. She's leaving my room. YE- no she's not. "And don't forget to eat at a decent time." She's leaving, leaving, lea- no she's not. Yet again. "And don't stay up all night. It's really not a healthy thing to do." I give her a small smile and a nod. And the door is almost closed. It's closed. She is gone. Thank you divine powers that I know nothing of! Tha- or not. My mom has popped her head back in my room. This is becoming incredibly annoying. "Dear. Don't eat cheese puffs and pop for dinner. I made homemade lasagna and garlic bread. All you have to do is heat it...up."  
  
I'm already down the stairs. Homemade lasagna, garlic bread, and a big glass of fresh cold milk. Yummy! "Thanks mom! You better get going or you'll be late to work! Love you," I yell as I begin making my plate.   
  
"Love you too dear. I'll see you sometime in the morning dear. And you had better at least be laying down!"  
  
"Ahh. Come on mom. It's the summer. It's my privilege to stay up all night."   
  
"Alright, alright. I'll see you later dear."  
  
"Bye mom!" And the food is put in the microwave. And we press the reheat button. We press start. And now we wait. I look over at the computer. I swear it's calling to me. Okay. I'll just sign in and we'll be set. I've got my food, my milk, and now I've got my computer. I already know my mom turned my Play Station 2 off before she came downstairs, so I don't have to worry about that.   
  
As I scarf down my food I turn on my music and begin chatting with various people. And go to Fanfiction.net, Books, Mercedes Lackey, and now find tempting story to read. The ever fun thing. Okay. I don't know who did it, but my edible stuff has disappeared somehow. Very fast. The plate is empty. The glass is empty. I'm gonna make myself fat. And since the people on MSN have gone silent, I think I need to go let the dogs out now.   
  
Now that they have ran outside I can go back to my computer. Okay. Listen to music. No that song just sucks. Okay right. That one just isn't fitting the mood. But I like this one. This one is good. System Of A Down is a good band. Old, but still good. And now the dogs are barking. A lot. Why me? I just want some reading time now. And of course it's that bark that says that something is back there that they are gonna attack. I betch ya it's that raccoon. And that raccoon can beat the shit outta my dogs so I better go get my dogs inside. I jump up and go towards the door. They may be annoying but I still love them.   
  
"Puppies. Come on puppies. Inside." No response. "Jazzy, Rose, Petals! Get inside NOW!" That works. They come inside. Good puppies. I grab my mom's metal baseball bat and get ready to go outside. Time to make intruder go byebye. I slip on my shoes- good old white Sketchers. And now I'm praying it's not the raccoon cause I don't want to ruin my favorite outfit. Red and white patterned shirt that buttons up, good fitting and is nicely tucked into my pants. The pants are my favorite non-name brand blue jeans with the ends folded to just above the ankle. Better not be the raccoon. I love these clothes.  
  
I go outside and walk towards the tree the dogs were barking at. I look up...and I groan. "Oh no they weren't barking at my baby." My kitten, that I have properly named Mione, is sitting up on a branch with her ears laid back and a very unhappy expression. Poor thing. And now she's hissing at me. What did I do? And then I notice she's looking over my shoulder at something. And now I'm very nervous. I grip the bat a little tighter and turn around very slowly. No sense in alarming the thing. And the first thing I see is...a horse. A very big horse I might add. Completely white horse. Now how in the hells did that get in my back yard? Especially considering I live in the middle of the city and have a 7 foot fence all around my yard. Okay. I suppose I just have to get it, no he, out of my yard. Right. I hope he's not hungry.   
  
"Okay horsie. Nice horse. Please don't step on me. Cause then I would become squishy human goo. Okay. I'm talking to a horse and telling him not to step on me cause I would become squishy human goo. I've got problems." The horse shifts. "Okay right. Umm...How in the hell do I get a horse to move?"  
  
_ :I am not a horse thank you very much.:   
_  
I jump. I look around me. I could of sworn somebody just said something. That's just creepy.  
  
_ :I did just say something. And if your wondering who I am look at the horse shaped person.:  
_  
I look over at the horse. "You are talking to me?" I say while pointing at him and then at me.   
  
_ :Who else would I be talking to? Certainly not your cat.:  
_  
"Hey! I talk to Mione all the time. And...What the hell am I doing? I'm talking to a horse. I gotta be losing my mind."  
  
_ :You aren't losing your mind. Now look at me. Good. Look in my eyes. Very nice. I, Jadus, choose you, Feylynn.:_  
  
You know getting lost in blue eyes is bad. Cause now I'm having a very hard time getting words out of my mouth. "Uh...Right. This has got to be a dream. This only happens in books. Really old books. And most definately not in my world. How did a Companion of Valdemar get in my back yard?" I close my eyes and mumble something that sounds like 'I'm gonna wake up any minute now. I just know it.' When I open my eyes he's still there. "Now I know I'm going insane." I close my eyes and rub them and yet when I open my eyes, he's still there.   
  
_ :It's called gating. And for the last time your not going insane and no this is not a dream. Now come, we must go. The gate has just opened and we don't have much time before it closes.:_  
  
"Gate?" I look over at my back porch, what Jadus is looking at, and feel my jaw drop. My back porch door no longer showed the inside of my back porch, it showed a field. With people in it. And from what myth books describe, a gigantic gryphon. I'm not sure I wanna go in there now. That bird looks like all it would have to do is step on me and I'd be gone. But they all looked very strained. And strangely expectant. But it's just all wrong. They couldn't want me! I'm just not Herald material. I am incredibly lazy, I don't know anything about fighting, I strongly dislike studies, and did I mention I'm very lazy. Not to mention I would be completely and totally ungifted. Okay. I'll admit it. I have fantasized about being chosen. But then again I have fantasized about being an elf and being in middle earth. So that creates a problem. Maybe I'm dreaming? I glance back at the gate and then I know I'm not dreaming.   
  
Next thing I know I'm on Jadus's back and he's beginning to move towards the gate. "Hey wait! Wait," I cry out. "Stop stupid!" And with that I fall off his back. I let out an indignant "Oomph" before getting up.  
  
_:Why did you do that?:_  
  
"Because I want to get my kitten. And I'm really not sure about all this. What about my mom? And that gate will have authorities swarming the place soon and they'll blame my mom. What about her? She at least has to know." That has me worried. I don't want my mom blamed for this but I do wanna go with Jadus.   
  
_:Don't worry about it. You "authorities" can't feel this gate and your mom will know. We'll make sure of it.:_  
  
"Your sure?" I say while clutching my kitten closer to my chest.  
  
_ :Positive. Now get on and hurry!:  
_  
"Getting on," I say as I begin walking towards him. And then I stop. Right. I don't know how to mount a horse. Nor do I know how to mount one with only one hand and a kitten. How did I get on there the first time again? "Um." Jadus seems to let out a sigh and kneels down. "Thanks," I mumble as I climb on his back. As soon as I'm on Jadus is running towards the gate with speed I didn't know was physically possible for a horse. And then we're through and I somehow fly out of the saddle and land flat on my back. My kitten is still clutched to my chest. The last thing I see is a companion's head, no my companion's head stare down intently at me. And then sweet darkness takes my vision.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Alright people. As much as I would like to claim it I do not own Valdemar. I am not the wonderful Mercedes Lackey. Although I would like to be, I'm not. So please, please do not sue me. I'm begging you on this one. I don't have much money. At all. Let me know if I do any mistakes, if I'm jumping around to much, going to slow, etc. Flamers are welcome just don't make them to harsh. First fanfiction. I will try to stay close to ML ideas. Let me know if I get to off the boat.  
  
In other words, R&R please! Do so for me and I shall do so for you.  
  
Muses responsible (the ones that yell in my ear a lot): Kylara and Kiara (kyree twins) 


End file.
